


Footstool

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cigar Burns, Dehumanization, Human Furniture, M/M, Mafia AU, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Violence, pain play, romnoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony is Stephen's boyfriend. Peter is Stephen's footstool. Stephen is a sadist with no one to stop him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Footstool

Tony walked into the lounge, following the sound of soft jazz. Some of the boys were playing pool, sharing a bottle of whiskey. Stephen was in his chair, feet propped up on his favorite footstool. He gave Tony a small smile as he came in.

"There you are, dear. I was just missing you."

Tony put his hat and coat on the coat rack next to Stephen's. He crossed the rug and stepped around Stephen's footstool to sit in his lap. Stephen put a hand on Tony's chest and rubbed his skin through the material.

"I missed you, too," Tony said. He earned an approving smile. Stephen caught his chin and pulled him down for a kiss. He always kissed so slow, but so deep and claiming. It made him feel filthy like some whore he kept tied to his bed.

Stephen unhooked the buttons of his shirt. His hand slid over his chest. His fingers teased his nipples. Tony was hyper aware of the sounds of pool immediately behind him. Stephen liked it when they watched. He liked knowing they were jealous. Unable to ever have what they wanted. Tony could just imagine how slowly and painfully he would die as punishment for such a betrayal.

Tony moaned and whined as Stephen played with him. He'd never been one for having his nipples played with before Stephen, but he'd made him a slut for it. Of course, Stephen could make him a slut for anything. At it was, his nipples were hard and sensitive. He whimpered as he pinched and twisted. He could feel Stephen's lips against his curling up into a smirk as he got him to really whimper and cry. He didn't stop until their kisses tasted like tears. Stephen let go of his abused nipples and his swollen lips. He slapped his face for good measure. 

"There's my good boy. Go and get me a cigar."

"Yes, sir." Tony carefully slipped off his lap so he wouldn't bump the foot stool. He went to the cabinet and found Stephen's cigar box. He trimmed one and grabbed the lighter before returning to Stephen's lap, careful again of the footstool.

Stephen's footstool, of course, had a name: Peter Parker. Peter was practically a kid when Tony found him. He was living in some rodent infested apartment in Queens working three jobs to pay off his deceased aunt's debts. Tony brought him in, had him run some off jobs. Jobs that could make him as much in a hour as he was making in a week. He was a good associate until Stephen got ahold of him. Now he was whatever Stephen wanted him to be and the minute he stopped doing what he was told, he'd earn himself nothing but an extra hole in his face. Still had to be better than he came from, Tony figured.

Stephen didn't really smoke but he liked buying expensive things that other people couldn't afford and he liked the way Tony's mouth looked wrapped around a cigar. He put the cigar only in his mouth to light it. Then he held it in his fingers and let it burn down.

"How are my horses?" he asked.

Tony looked at his eyes that were never just one color. "Perfect. Didn't lose a dime today." Tony wasn't in charge of really anything down at the track, but he was still punished if the bets went sour.

Stephen smiled. "Good boy." He held out the cigar and flicked it. Peter hissed as hot ash landed on his bare ass, but he didn't move. He wasn't allowed to move when he played footstool, but he could scream and cry in pain all he liked. Stephen liked it when he cried.

He held the cigar out and Tony wrapped his lips around it. He took a slow drag and felt it burn in his lungs. He made a pretty O with his lips to let the smoke out. Stephen held the cigar letting it burn down some more.

"Peter, be my ash tray," he said. He lifted his feet off his back and set them on the floor. Peter crawled to sit beside the chair up on his knees. He was on Stephen's left, putting him behind where Tony sat sideways. Tony could tell he was tired. Stephen had probably spent an hour reading with his feet up just to be an asshole. Now he sat holding the cigar over Peter's lap.

With his free hand, Stephen groped Tony's chest. He brushed fingers over his sore nipples to smirk when he whined. Then he slid lower massaging Tony's balls through his pants. Tony bent and kissed, parting his legs as much as he could. It was dizzying to be so kissed and toyed with. He heard Peter's whine behind him as the cigar grew heavy with ash and the end dropped off. Peter was crying before long as much ash burned his skin. 

Stephen held it up to Tony's lips again. He pulled open Tony's pants and stuck his hand inside to stroke his cock. Tony moaned, eyes fluttering shut. He too the cigar away, flicking more ash onto Peter's skin. It was hideous how he screamed when Stephen pressed it to his skin to put it out. He had plenty of burns from putting out cigars.

Tony was still distracted by Stephen's hand playing with him so he didn't notice right away when his attention turned to Peter. He stuffed his fingers into his mouth and gagged him with them, starting a stream of spit down his chin and tears from his eyes. They were all shiny and red rimmed.

"Bitch position," Stephen said, withdrawing his fingers. "Here by my feet."

Silently, Peter got down and crawled around the chair again. He stuck his ass up and put one side of the face to the floor. Stephen put his foot down on the other, pressing his weight until Peter groaned. "Fuck him for me," he said.

Tony didn't expect he'd be allowed to go off looking for condoms or lube. He slipped from Stephens lap and pulled the suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttoned his pants. His cock was hard from Stephen's teasing. He spit twice and rubbed it around his cock. Then he held Peter's hip and pressed slowly in. He whimpered against the floor.

Tony tried not to go too fast, avoiding hurting him more than he had to. Stephen didn't seem to care. It amused him to watch his toys go. Tony stopped and added more spit whenever it felt dry. He started to get into a good rhythm, fucking into Peter's ass. He was tight and hot and Tony never got to top. He missed that delicious squeeze. Peter didn't sound very much like he was enjoying himself, but Peter wasn't Tony's priority at the moment. Stephen was the one to please.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, dear," Stephen said.

He looked up at him, watching Stephen's cocky face as he fucked Peter's ass. "Yes, sir."

"Go until you're too tired and don't you cum. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"When you've had enough you can use the pool cue." He looked toward the table where the men were still playing. Peter was in for a night. If he hadn't told Tony before that he craved the attention, even when it hurt, he might feel bad. Maybe. Better Peter than him. Stephen was a wicked sadist.

He ground his shoe against the side of Peter's face. "You're not to cum either understand me, hole?"

"Yes, sir," Peter groaned.

Stephen lifted his foot, showing off the red and dirty imprint of his shoe. He spit on Peter's cheek before setting his foot back down against his head. He whimpered against the carpet. Maybe Tony was a bit of sadist too, because it thrilled him. He liked watched Peter's face rub into the carpet while he fucked him. He was going to have carpet burns on one side and Stephen's footprint on the other. All he wanted was to flip him over so he could slap him and choke him, but that was Stephen's job. Tony had to do what he was told.

So he kept going, fucking Peter's ass, listening to him whimper into the carpet, until he couldn't take anymore. He pulled out, pausing to admire the gape of Peter's ass. Stephen kicked his shoulder.

"Sit up," he barked.

Peter sat up on his knees, eyes turned down to the floor. Stephen picked up his chin with the toe of his shoe. "Look how flushed those cheeks are. Or is that carpet burn? You must love the abuse don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Stephen put his shoe in Peter's face. "Lick," he ordered. Peter wasn’t shy about running his tongue up the sole of Stephen's shoe. Tony could imagine what that tasted like, but still had no pity for him. If anything the display had him aching to touch his cock, but he didn't dare. Peter ran his tongue over the shoe like it was a rolled in sugar until Stephen had enough and pushed him away.

Done with Peter now, he looked at Tony. "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir." Tony grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him up. He marched him over to the pool table. The boys all abandoned their game, leaving space to bend him over. He was just tall enough to get his hips up, standing on his toes.

Someone handed him a cue.

Tony stood to the side so Stephen could watch. He spit, letting it run down Peter's crack before rubbing it into his swollen hole. Then he picked up the cue, holding it with two hands. He pushed the end against Peter's hole. It stretched him wide, leaving him whimpering against the table. Tony spit again to get it deeper.

"Help him out, boys," Stephen said.

There was some laugher among them as they all stepped up, spitting on and around Peter's hole, making a wet mess. Tony was able to work the cue in deeper, though Peter whined. He groaned as he pressed in too deep.

It took some work to pull the thing in and out with little lube and Peter's hole so tight. The boy drooled against the felt, whining and moaning as he was fucked.

"We should stuff up the other end, too," came a suggestion. Stephen said nothing, content to let his men play. Tony focused on doing what he was told.

One man grabbed Peter's chin and held him still while someone else picked up the 8-ball. They forced his mouth open around it and shoved it inside. Peter fought for a moment until someone grabbed him by the hair and barked at him to calm down.

The ball muffled his constant whimpering and left him sounding all the more helpless and pathetic. Having taken away their game, the boys needed something new to play with and became their victim without Stephen stepping in. Tony was shooed aside so someone else could take his place mercilessly pounding Peter's ass until tears ran down his cheeks.

When Stephen called his name he assumed he was in trouble, but instead the man called him back to his lap. He sat obediently while Stephen played with his needy cock. One the table, Peter made all sorts of noise, suffering while enjoying the attention in seemingly equal measure.

He suffered in his own way while Stephen played with him. A lazy hand stroked his cock while he teased his sensitive nipples. Before long he had forgotten about Peter, too busy laying limply in Stephen's arms while he lost himself to need.

A sharp sound drew his focus. Stephen's boys had grabbed another pool cue and were having a blast canning Peter's ass with it. He cried out with each strike to his pinking ass, 8-ball notably removed from his mouth.

"Hey, that looks fun," Stephen purred. He took his hands away and lightly pushed so Tony would slip off his lap. "Sit in my chair, keep edging."

"Yes, sir." He took Stephen's place as he stood. He watched him approach the pool table.

"Get him on his feet. I want him."

Someone pulled the cue from his ass fast enough to make him cry out. They pulled him from the table and he stood on wobbly legs.

"Hold his arms." A man on each side jumped to grab both of his arms so he was held in a T shape. "Perfect." Tony could just hear the grin in his voice. "Hold him tight."

He balled his fist and swung it into Peter's gut. He groaned and folded. The men holding him worked to keep him up. Stephen did give him a second to catch his breath before he punched him again in the ribs. Tony stroked his cock, too on edge to be anything but turned on by the display. He kept going, centering most of his hits to his stomach, but a few landed on his chest. Peter was crying again. Begging between sobs. When Stephen punched him in the face Tony nearly came. Then Stephen grabbed him by the throat and hauled him to his feet. Tony looked at the fresh bruises and burns on his skin.

"Crawl over there to Tony and suck his dick. I want your ass up for everyone to see."

Peter nodded as best as he could. "Yes, sir," he rasped. 

Stephen dropped him and turned to watch him crawl. Tony bit his lip, already too close just thinking of a hot mouth on his cock. Peter crawled to him and sucked his cock into his mouth like a vacuum. Tony bit down on his finger. Peter didn't look the least bit sorry. Tony hoped he was enjoying his attention.

He was panting. Peter's mouth was so hot and wet. He was so close he could cry. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on. 

Peter whined, pulling off his cock while Stephen stuffed him from the other end. With a firm hand, Stephen shoved his head back down onto Tony's cock.

"I didn't tell you to stop, slut."

He rocked back and forth between as Stephen fucked him. Tony held on to the chair, trying not exploded and get himself into trouble. Which he noticed of course.

"Having fun, Tony?"

He meant to say yes, but instead he whined, "Please."

Stephen smirked. "Do you need to cum, sweetheart?"

"Please, Stephen."

"Go ahead," he purred, and Tony should have known it was a trap.

He came, Peter choking on his cum as it shot down his throat and filled his mouth. Stephen wasn't done, so Peter stayed put and Tony knew better than to try to crawl away. Peter's mouth reminded on his cock, still hot and wet and trying his best to lick and suck while his ass gets pounded. Tony grit his teeth, legs shaking with the overstimulation.

"Too good, dear? You're a mess. Look at you."

Tony looked up at Stephen, at the pleasure on his face. He couldn't possibly be enjoying himself more. Meanwhile Tony felt like he might actually die or like maybe he wanted to and that's possibly if he were brave enough to try to push Peter away. His eyes stung with tears when Stephen finally held the younger man still and let him dripping with his cum.

Peter curled up at Tony's feet, panting. Stephen looked down at him. "Your turn footstool." He lifted his foot and pressed it between Peter's legs, crushing his cock against his abdomen. Peter whimpered. He pushed against it, humping his shoe, rubbing his cock against it. His orgasm came embarrassingly quick, thought to his credit, Stephen had been torturing him for the better part of an hour now.

Peter slid down onto his belly to better reach and licked the cum from Stephen's shoe. Then he had finally had enough of his toys.

He looked at Tony. "Take the boy home and get some rest yourself. It's back to work tomorrow."


End file.
